


飞行准备

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skate RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: rps勿上升真人圈地自萌，ooc严重且都属于我，旧文





	飞行准备

*勿上升真人圈地自萌，ooc严重且都属于在下，没有文笔不会写文，xjb短小，逻辑被吃，专业知识漏洞！柚子中文十级，已交往设定，机长x副驾驶

-

　　羽生结弦把外套搭在手臂上，帽子拿在手里，与金博洋并排走在一行人的最后位置。  
　　  
　　他们作为所有民航飞行员中大概最年轻但一点都不缺乏经验的飞行员，一位是机长，一位是副驾驶。  
　　  
　　此时他们即将准备下一班的长途飞行，从北京首都飞往多伦多皮尔逊。  
　　  
　　他们是所有同行中众所周知的恋人，却从没有飞过同一次航班。这是他们第一次在一起飞行。  
　　  
　　行李箱的轮子从光滑的候机大厅转到了廊桥的地毯上，最后登上了A-380。  
　　  
　　金博洋套上外套，扶正帽子，羽生结弦却把原本在手臂上的外套又搭在了椅背上。  
　　  
　　“你不穿上吗？”金博洋看着他。  
　　  
　　“等开始准备再穿吧，我有点热。”羽生结弦答。“要冲杯咖啡吗？”  
　　  
　　金博洋点了点头，目送恋人走出驾驶舱，低头看了眼手表，然后把早已关机的手机扔进行李箱。  
　　  
　　“啊对了天天，要冰的还是热的？”明明出去的人又突然扒在门缝里，像个孩子。  
　　  
　　“你懂的羽生，我在家喝什么在这里一样。”金博洋俏皮的笑笑。  
　　  
　　“可万一你走飞机上有别的喜好呢？”  
　　  
　　“没有啦，热咖啡，谢谢。呃…来袋儿糖。”  
　　  
　　羽生结弦摆了个ok的手势，然后消失在门缝里。  
　　  
　　真是的，什么时候冲咖啡不好。  
　　  
　　他跟别人飞的时候也会给别人冲咖啡吗？  
　　  
　　这么出神着，一股浓郁的咖啡香已经在驾驶舱里飘散，金博洋吸了吸鼻子，然后看到羽生结弦拿着保温杯进来了。  
　　  
　　“我怎么不知道你把保温杯带来了？”  
　　  
　　“谁知道你会不会一直不喝然后凉掉。”羽生结弦放下咖啡，“那我们开始了？”  
　　  
　　金博洋点点头。  
　　  
　　他和他的恋人，业界精英羽生结弦，从现在起，终于飞了同一个航班的飞机。  
　　  
　　“检查单在那里。”金博洋指了指。羽生结弦很自然的拿过，仔细核查每一项检查部分。  
　　  
　　金博洋盯着被地面灯光照到的侧颜，感叹他的恋人长得还真是好看，怪不得飞行学校有那么多小女生喜欢。  
　　  
　　他看过无数机长浏览检查单，很自信的想还是羽生结弦的样子最认真。  
　　  
　　“天天，跟我检查飞机去吧。”  
　　  
　　“啊…哦！”  
　　  
　　一人一条走廊，仔细看着每一个紧急出口，滑梯预位，机尾，按铃，每个重要的设施，然后回到驾驶舱在交接单上签了漂亮的名字。  
　　  
　　这架飞机从现在起到未来12小时40分都属于羽生结弦的了。  
　　  
　　他打开了电源，转到GND地面，然后偷偷喝了口金博洋保温杯里的咖啡。  
　　  
　　…好像忘加糖了。  
　　  
　　“天天你先把航行灯和闪屏灯打开，我出去一下。”  
　　  
　　“啊？…哦”金博洋照做，打开了每一个航行灯和闪屏灯，然后等着羽生结弦回来。  
　　  
　　他干嘛去了…明明知道时间紧迫…  
　　  
　　很快他就回来了，把一小包东西放在保温杯旁边，但金博洋并没有看清那是什么。  
　　  
　　“都打开了，该惯性导航校准了。”金博洋坐在副驾驶的位置，羽生结弦穿上了他的制服外套，随后也坐在了正驾驶的位置，抬头操控。  
　　  
　　“天天，你一个，我两个，快一点，尽量比十五分钟快。”  
　　  
　　金博洋哼出个鼻音然后开始校准。  
　　  
　　两个人一起干明显比一个人要快，用了十分钟校准完毕，FMC也成功显示了飞机的位置。  
　　  
　　“天天，听天气预报，记录信息”  
　　  
　　“收到”金博洋打开无线电，听完了天气预报后记录了末尾的编码。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦把耳机话筒扶正，调整频率到放行，做了飞行报告。  
　　  
　　金博洋盯着平台上的所有设备做检查。  
　　  
　　“请求放行。”  
　　  
　　他也看完了所有设备。  
　　  
　　他们被允许放行，羽生结弦接过金博洋递来的清单，确认后听放行重复一次，自己再重复一次，然后拿到了飞行许可。  
　　  
　　“天天，可以设置FMC了，起飞北京首都，目的地多伦多皮尔逊，经过导航点你应该知道，巡航高度速度我来。”  
　　  
　　金博洋的手指快速操作着显示屏，然后交叉检查。  
　　  
　　“over”  
　　  
　　外面逐渐传来乘客的喧闹声和空姐高跟鞋的声音，羽生结弦打开了客舱灯光和空调，货仓门，检查了各项仪表。  
　　  
　　“羽生…一会儿你要例行欢迎是吧？”  
　　  
　　“怎么了？天天很期待吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯嗯…我从来不知道你欢迎是什么样的。我只知道有一次跟我在一起的老机长欢迎词凶巴巴的，声音还很低沉…”  
　　  
　　“是吗？我倒没觉得我有什么特别的…除了声音比老机长高一点以外？”  
　　  
　　金博洋咯咯的笑了。  
　　  
　　等所有乘客登机完，羽生结弦打开客舱广播，扶着耳机的话筒开始说：  
　　  
　　“女士们先生们，晚上好，我是本家航空的机长，欢迎您搭乘本次航班，由北京首都国际机场飞往多伦多皮尔逊国际机场，飞行时间约12小时40分钟，祝您有一个美妙的夜晚，旅途愉快…”  
　　  
　　金博洋放松的靠在椅背上，用手托腮看着旁边的人熟练的说着欢迎词。连贯的普通话让他忘了他是个日本人。他从后边拿了那瓶咖啡，注意到旁边小袋的砂糖，有些疑惑。  
　　  
　　“舱门已关闭，请远离。”  
　　  
　　金博洋等待羽生结弦调整完配平轮后，拿着那小袋砂糖质问：  
　　  
　　“你出去那一小会儿就为了这个？”  
　　  
　　他不好意思的笑笑。“倒咖啡的时候忘记加糖了，然后拿完了就放旁边了…”  
　　  
　　“バーカ，以后别为了这种小事耽误工作。”  
　　  
　　“可天天不喜欢苦咖啡不是嘛？”  
　　  
　　“…我也不是不能接受…吧…总之不能这样了！”  
　　  
　　“是，博洋机长～那我们设置自动驾驶吧？”  
　　  
　　二人交叉检查设置，金博洋拿着清单一项一项的念，羽生结弦负责检查。  
　　  
　　“燃油？”  
　　  
　　“over”  
　　  
　　“自动驾驶？”  
　　  
　　“over”  
　　  
　　“闪屏灯？”  
　　  
　　“over，这可是天天自己开的哦”  
　　  
　　“…工作别打岔！…”  
　　  
　　联系地面，请求推出。  
　　  
　　“同意推出，机头朝北”耳机里传来地勤的声音。  
　　  
　　金博洋接通油路，打开引气机。羽生结弦联系地面，经过哪条滑道，松开刹车，推进油门，开始滑行。  
　　  
　　“哇哦天天，我都怀疑你是不是偷偷看过我跟其他副驾驶的演练视频了，配合很好嘛”  
　　  
　　“啰嗦，天总我就是聪明靴靴”  
　　  
　　地勤通知飞机可联系塔台。  
　　  
　　“晚上好，这里塔台。”  
　　  
　　羽生结弦与金博洋作了最后一次交叉检查，然后被塔台通知可以使用跑道。  
　　  
　　他开始推油门加速，金博洋看着显示屏提醒着v1v2vr…  
　　  
　　飞机慢慢起飞，金博洋松了口气，顺着倾斜角度靠在椅背上。  
　　  
　　收起起落架，缓慢爬升。  
　　  
　　“天天，再不喝咖啡就连保温杯都不行了哦”  
　　  
　　“可是还在——”  
　　  
　　“没关系，交给我。”  
　　  
　　金博洋看了一眼专心致志操控的羽生结弦，叹了口气，拿起旁边的保温杯和一小包糖，把糖倒进杯子，晃了晃，然后小口的喝起来。  
　　  
　　“这不是还很烫吗！”  
　　  
　　“最佳口感。”  
　　  
　　地面在缩小，最后被机头挡住了视线，飞过400英尺，调成自动驾驶。  
　　  
　　“辛苦啦天天”此时他们只用盯着屏幕，好好坐着就好。  
　　  
　　金博洋把杯子递给羽生结弦。  
　　  
　　“糖一点都不甜”  
　　  
　　“有吗？明明很甜啊，天天喝过的都很甜～”  
　　  
　　金博洋脸红了，抢过杯子，然后一口气喝光。  
　　  
　　“我去外面看一下。”羽生结弦解开安全带起身，走之前还不忘亲一下金博洋的嘴角。  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　第二天，飞机成功降落在多伦多。  
　　  
　　“早上好天天，一晚上辛苦啦！”  
　　  
　　金博洋等所有乘客出去，设备关掉，趴在了平台上。  
　　  
　　“你…你也给其他副驾驶倒咖啡的吗”他的声音有点闷。  
　　  
　　“从来不会哦～都是他们给我倒，但完全没有天天的好喝！”  
　　  
　　二人收拾收拾东西，然后走出驾驶舱，问候一下空姐们，聊了几句便一起走出飞机。  
　　  
　　“第一次跟天天飞行却感觉我们是老搭档了呢——!”  
　　  
　　金博洋捂嘴打了个哈欠。  
　　  
　　“是吗”  
　　  
　　“不如以后也做搭档吧！不管长途还是短途，国内还是国际，好吗，天天？”  
　　  
　　回应是嘴角的一个蜻蜓点水。  
　　  
　　end.


End file.
